The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Ballurvio’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during September 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars with unique flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Tango Violet ‘Fistangoli’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,274, characterized by its semi-double type medium violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Designer Violet ‘Baldesvio’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,676, characterized by its semi-double type medium violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during February 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since February 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.